The betrayed champion
by ashton1997
Summary: Ash Ketchum has been betrayed by all those who he once called friends. After 5 years, he gets invited to battle in a tournament where only the elite trainers will be able to battle.
1. Chapter 1

**THE Betrayed Master**

**AUTHORS NOTES=****This is my first fanfic so please R and R!**

**Summary****: Ash Ketchum has been betrayed by all those who he once called friends. After 5 years, he gets invited to battle in a tournament where only the elite trainers will be able to battle. **

**CHAPTER 1: THE LAST LEAGUE**

The commentator and crowd were going crazy. The trainers had fought a hard and tiring battle. To the left was the unova regions strong champion Alder and to the right was the the winner of the unova league this year and champion master of 4 other regions the mysterious trainer Shadow. Both sides had one pokemon left, Alder sent out his trusted and most strong pokemon volcarona and Shadow sent out a fierce looking swellow.

**Let the battle begin**

"Volcarona use quiver dance"commanded Alder.

Shadow just smirked and said in a voice almost inaudible "Aerial ace".

Swellowdove down and picked up speed, he was so fast that none could see when the super effective attack struck volcarona.

The quiver dance raised the speed of volcarona but it was still not even half of swellows speed. Shadow again commanded swellow but no one heard as Alder shouted at the same time "Overheat".

Suddenly may swellows were present as people recognized it as double team. The overheat hit a copy and then all the swellows used a move which looked like gust but was a more powerful variation hurricane.

Volcarona took a lot of damage and then Shadow commanded with a smirk on his face "Brave Bird". All the swellows moved towards the volcarona glowing with a blue colour. After the moves struck volcarona smoke covered the battlefield, no one could see anything. As the smoke cleared, everyone saw that volcarona was on the ground with swirls for eyes. The referee shouted" **volcarona is unable to battle. The winner of this round is swellow and the match goes to Shadow the new champion of unova".**

The crowd erupted in cheers, they had just witnessed a most tantalizing battle, everyone was going wild. The now former champion Alder recalled volcarona and swallow was also returned. A;der walked upto Shadow and congratulated him and thanked him for the battle. Shadow just shook his head and left before anyone tried to reach the middle of the stadium he called out a large orange fire lizard and sat on its back and flew away.

END

**Hope you liked the first chapter and sorry for the bad battle scenes. I know this one was very short so i will make longer chapters in the future. Wait for a update soon this week. Please review and enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2-The invitation

**THE Betrayed Master**

**AUTHORS NOTES=****This is my first fanfic so please R and R!**

**Summary****: Ash Ketchum has been betrayed by all those who he once called friends. After 5 years, he gets invited to battle in a tournament where only the elite trainers will be able to battle. **

**Chapter 2-the invitation**

The mysterious trainer Shadow had flown away from the Vertress stadium on his huge Charizard, he was flying to the Kalos region where he now lived with only 2 human friends his old personas rival from sinnoh, Paul shinji and a friend who he had met years ago in kanto at professor oaks summer camp Serena yugza. **(A/N=I don't know Serenas last name so i made one up) **and then he travelled with her around kalos to earn 8 badges to qualfy for kalos league or the renaissance conference as it was popularly known.

The kalos league wad the first league ever won by Ash or Shadow as he was now known. No one knew that Ash ketchum and Shadow were same. Ah, whenever he remembered the kalos league victory against former champion Diantha, he always remembered the betrayal by his supposed friends and his mother. As soon as he landed in Vaniville town he got off the charizard and went into a palatial mansion. There was a huge garden where tons of pokemon were there. They all belonged to Shadow.

Suddenly out of nowhere a majestic looking bird flew down into the hands of Ash, he said "pidgeot what is the new news of the pokemon league. Shadow never left the mansion, he did all the official work from here. He removed a letter from his leg and went in.

He found Paul and Serena eating some lunch. He silently joined them, his appetite had not changed but he now ate slowly. After lunch he read the letter.

_To Shadow/Ash,_

_Since all the leagues have gotten over, we at the pokemon league have decided to hold a tournament called the centurion cup which shall determine the person to battle Nolan for the title of pokemon master._

_All the champion master, elite fours and brilliant trainers and coordinators will be invited for this tournament to be held at the indigo plateau a week from now, trainers have been sent the invites here is a list of the 38 trainers competing including you. Here is the format of the tournament._

_The various trainers will be put in round robin groups of 3 trainers each where a point is awarded for a draw and 3 points for a win. Each group will have one trainer going through then the matches will be held in knockout format. The round robin and knockout matches will all be full battles of 6 pokemon each._

_We hope that you participate and give others a chance at watching or battling you, it will be a great learning experience for them. _

_ Goodshow_

Ash read the list and suddenly added to the reply he was going to send to the league. He had decided that Shadow had lived mysteriously for very long and it was time to reveal his identity to the world. He had claaed a press cobference in 4 hours.

Those traitors would soon know that he was not weak ever.


	3. Chapter 3-the revelation and reaction

**THE Betrayed Master**

**AUTHORS NOTES=****This is my first fanfic so please R and R!**

**Summary****: Ash Ketchum has been betrayed by all those who he once called friends. After 5 years, he gets invited to battle in a tournament where only the elite trainers will be able to battle.**

**A/N-This is going to be a bit longer.**

**Chapter 3-The revelation and reaction**

Ash flew to the pokemon league headquarters on Lily of the valley island where the sinnoh league was hosted each year with Pikachu on pidgeots back. He had gotten a phone call from professor Goodshow earlier as in the last 5 years, only him, his close friends and members of kalos elite 4 Paul and Serena and Scott knew that Ash was Shadow, he was enquiring whether what letter he had sent was true. Ash had replied "yes it is time to reveal myself".

Over the last 5 years the world thought him dead. Todays conference would shock his so called friends for sure. The press conference was supposed to start at 5oclock and he had just reached on time, as he walked in, he saw the elite 4, former champions, professor Goodshow, Scott and reporters from each and every major newspaper and television channels from the sevii regions. The regions of kanto, johto, hoenn, sinnoh, unova, kalos and orre formed the sevii regions, of course orre was a barren wasteland of shadow pokemon but it was still a part of the sevii regions.

When he entered the press wasn't informed of his plan to reveal his identity, that was secondary to the Centurion cup announcement of venue. No one knew the other reason of the press conference.

Professor Goodshow started speaking and announced that Centurion cup was to be held at Pummelo island in the orange archipelago where Ash had won the orange league after beating Drake. He then said" Shadow has an important announcement to make". The media was shocked as Shadow never spoke to them in the last 5 years as champion master.

They asked him if he would compete and he just nodded. He then spoke "today is the day when you will know my real identity". Everyone was shocked they all were surprised by what the champion had just said. He continued speaking and removed his mask and said that his name was "Ash ketchum". All were shocked, the trainer who had been thought dead for 5 years was standing there and was also Shadow the most powerful trainer other than the master Nolan himself.

_BROCK AND MISTY_

They were at Brocks place in pewter city and were watching the press conference as they had been invited as gym leaders to the Centurion cup. As the press conference progressed Brock was making tea and Misty was sitting on the sofa in her kanto attire while brock had his sinnoh attire on. When Shadow was about to reveal his identity, they both started looking at the screen. When it was revealed who Shadow was they were shocked to death as their old friend who was supposedly dead and super weak in pokemon battling had turned out to be Shadow.

_TRACEY AND MRS KETCHUM_

Tracey and Mrs ketchum were at the oak lab where Delia was helping Tracey clean the lab as the professor and Gary were in unova visiting the giant chasm with the 2 professor Junipers hoping to get a glimpse of Kyurem, the legendary dragon. When they heard on the news csom time later who was Shadow, they too were completely shocked.

Her son had finally almost achieved his dream but instead of being happy she felt sad as remembering him always brought memories of the day when that slut of a girl Serena supposedly took Ash away from her and all the other girls who deserved to be with him.i

_MAX AND MAY_

They were training at the petalburg gym with Norman. All 3 had been invited and so was Drew Mays boyfriend and rival coordinator. When they heard Ash was alive, they were all shocked to the core and Max started on ranting how that weak bastard be Shadow the champion of sevii regions.

They knew if Ash remembered them they careers could be screwed by him as he had a very powerful position.

_DAWN_

She was with her mom in Twinleaf town resting after winning the kalos grand festival. She planned to take part in the Centurion cup and win a chance to battle Nolan but with the elite 4 and champions competing too it was to be very tough. When she saw Ash was Shadow, she felt feelings she had thought lost in the last 5 years but is was not love but selfishness. She had turned devious and decided to call the others.

_GARY , PROFESSOR OAK AND CILAN AND IRIS_

They were in Striaton city at the pokemon centre. They too had been invited in different capacitites by the league and were excited to find out the location of the cup but when they saw Shadow as Ash, they were out of their minds. Sure Iris and Cilan were now the 2 strongest gym leaders of unova but they gulped and said that if they faced Ash in battle, they were finished and even Gary gulped.

**LATER THAT DAY DAWN CALLED ALL OF ASHS FRIENDS**

Dawn said" you understand how srong Shadow or Ash is, he can beat any of us and he also has all the legendaries. Hell, he can suspend our contest passes or our gym and trainer licences can be revoked by him"." He can also take away my researcher licence i just earned", said Gary

They decided in the end that they would have to patch up things with him for their livelihood and careers.

**A/N-I know it is longer than my earlier 2 and please R and R!**

i


	4. Chapter 4-the betrayal

**THE Betrayed Master**

**AUTHORS NOTES=****This is my first fanfic so please R and R!**

**Summary****: Ash Ketchum has been betrayed by all those who he once called friends. After 5 years, he gets invited to battle in a tournament where only the elite trainers will be able to battle.**

**Chapter 4-THE BETRAYAL**

Ash came back after answering questions from the press, by the time he reached home it was pretty late. When he returned, Paul and Serena were already home. Once he returned, Serena and Paul looked at him with anger as he had not told them his plans of revealing his identity. They began asking him why he decided to take such a drastic decision of revealing his identity.

He then spoke "I got a letter from professor Goodshow telling me of the list of participants taking part in the upcoming championship where I read the name of my so called 'friends'. I had kept tabs on their progress for the last 5 years waiting for an opportunity for revenge for what they did to me. I decided to do it in this tournament so for that I had to reveal my identity as the first stage of my plan for revenge. They will pay for what they did.

He then went into his room and got out a file having information on what those idiots had done throughout the years and read it aloud.

**BROCK SLATE-He is a Pokémon doctor now running a clinic and breeding centre with his wife Suzy, the breeder who they had first met in Celadon city. STRONGEST POKEMON-Steelix**

**MISTY WATERFLOWER-She is now sensational sister and second strongest gym leader in kanto behind Sabrina. She regularly performs water ballets now and is in a relationship with Gary Oak, the Pokémon professor in making. STRONGEST POKEMON-Gyarados**

**GARY OAK-He is a budding Pokémon expert in a relationship with Misty Waterflower. STRONGEST POKEMON-Blastoise**

**MAY MAPLE-She is known as 'princess of hoenn', became top coordinator after winning johto grand festival this year, in a relationship with Drew Larouse another top coordinator .STRONGEST POKEMON-Blaziken**

**MAX MAPLE-He is now a trainer whose best is top 4 in unova and sinnoh. STRONGEST POKEMON-Gallade**

**DAWN BERLITZ-She is a top coordinator won the sinnoh grand festival is in a relationship with fellow top coordinator Kenny, she is also a fashion model. STRONGEST POKEMON-Piplup**

**IRIS-She is the leader of the dragon type gym in the village of dragons. STRONGEST POKEMON-Haxorus**

**CILAN-He is now an S class connoisseur and leader of striaton gym. STRONGEST POKEMON-Simisage**

_FLASHBACK_

_Ash Ketchum was dating Dawn Berlitz and reached final of kalos league and lost out to his opponent Tobias and 6-5 where Tobias last Pokémon Latios won against Ash's Meowstic .Ash was sad as he was super close to winning his first league but lost out again to Tobias, who had a team full of legendary Pokémon._

_After the match he went to his girlfriend Dawn but could not find her. He found her with Kenny making out in the Pokémon centre. He was completely shocked and he saw his other friends too cheering them on, he got angry and ran in and shouted"what is the meaning of this?"_

_Everyone looked at him with scowls on their faces as he ruined a moment and then dawn said" who would want to be with you, you tried 6 leagues but couldn't even win one of them and Kenny is now a top coordinator which is a better position compared to a runner up in kalos league."_

_The others too said such things and only Paul and Serena supported him, even Delia was against him and they all decided to take his Pokémon so he could not remain a trainer but they attacked the so called friends of their trainer._

_Ash went out and flew away on charizard as Serena and Paul followed on talonflame and Ash's pidgeot._

**A/N-I know this one was delayed but enjoy it. I will put up next chapter by Saturday. Please**_ R_** and R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**THE Betrayed Master**

**AUTHORS NOTES=****This is my first fanfic so please R and R!**

**Summary****: Ash Ketchum has been betrayed by all those who he once called friends. After 5 years, he gets invited to battle in a tournament where only the elite trainers will be able to battle.**

**CHAPTER 5-The cup starts**

_2 WEEKS LATER_

The centurion cup was starting today. The quest for title of pokemon master was starting, bookmakers had already put champion master of six regions Ash as favourite to win the title and beat Nolan. Ash, Paul, Serena had already checked into the hotel and the presidential suite had been booked for Ash by professor Goodshow.

The 'friends' of Ash had checked into the pokemon centre and were settled down. Dawn informed them that she had broken up with Kenny as she was not happy with the relationship. She had been planning the last 2 weeks with May and a few others as she planned on getting Ash back with her as he was now hot, happening and successful. Every girl drooled over him upon seeing him, young trainers looked upto him and a few of his selfish ex-friends were planning on rapprochement with Ash to take advantage of his position and exploit him. All except Brock, Iris, Cilan and Gary had plans for using him. Those 4 had been tricked by Dawn and the others to oppose Ash back years ago.

"Ladies and gentlemen and young boys and girls who have been invited to this tournament stay excited as the preliminaries are announced." The trainers were excited as they were prepared to take on the cup. The titantron lighted up and the surprise is that instead of 38 trainers set to take part ,the amount has increased to 128 trainers. The preliminaries will cut that amount to 64 and elites and champions set to forego preliminaries.

_**PRELIMINARIES INTERLUDE**_

The progressing 64 trainers are:

**1-ASH KETCHUM**

**2-MISTY WATERFLOWER**

**3-BROCK SLATE**

**4-GARY OAK**

**5-MAY MAPLE**

**6-MAX MAPLE**

**7-DAWN BERLITZ**

**8-KENNY WEMP**

**9-DREW LAROUSE**

**10-SOLIDAD GAIT**

**11-IRIS IBUKI**

**12-CILAN TRENIS**

**13-CHILLI TRENIS**

**14-CRESS TRENIS**

**15-PAUL ROBELO**

**16 SERENA YUGZA**

**17-CLEMONT KANA**

**18-TRIP **

**19-BIANCA(UNOVA)**

**20-RITCHIE**

**21-HARRISON**

**22-CASEY**

**23-MORRISON**

**24-TYSON**

**25-NANDO**

**26-CONWAY**

**27-BARRY**

**28-TOBIAS**

**29-STEPHAN**

**30-PALMER**

**31-LANCE**

**32-CYNTHIA**

**33-WALLACE**

**34-STEVEN STONE**

**35-ALDER**

**36-DIANTHA**

**37-BRANDON**

**39-ANABEL**

**40-SABRINA**

**41-NORMAN MAPLE**

**42-CLAIR**

**43-DRAYDEN**

**44-LYRA**

**45-VOLKNER**

**46-WULFRIC**

**47-AGATHA**

**48-GLACIA**

**49-LUCIAN**

**50-SHAUNTAI**

**51-DRASNA**

**52-FLINT**

**53-BERTHA**

**54-AARON**

**55-CAITLIN**

**56-LORELEI**

**57-BRUNO**

**58-VIRGIL**

**59-CAMERON**

**60-MONGTOMERY**

**61-N**

**62-ARDOS VIRCH**

**63-CALEM**

**64-BONNIE**

**A/N-I know this chapter is long overdue but i had gone on a vacation to Europe where i did not have my laptop so i am updating again now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**THE Betrayed Master**

**AUTHORS NOTES=****This is my first fanfic so please R and R!**

**Summary****: Ash Ketchum has been betrayed by all those who he once called friends. After 5 years, he gets invited to battle in a tournament where only the elite trainers will be able to battle.**

**CHAPTER 6-Round 2 day 1**

"Welcome to the matchups of round 2 where all battles shall now be full battles and the round will be there for 2 days"

_DAWN BERLITZ VS ANABEL_

_DREW LAROUSE VS CALEM_

_KENNY WENG VS _

_DRADEN VS STEPHAN_

_MAX MAPLE VS BONNIE_

_BROCK SLATE VS ARDOS VIRCH_

_MAY MAPLE VS N_

_MISTY WATERFLOWER VS BRANDON_

_CAMERON VS LORELEI_

_MONGTOMERY VS DIANTHA_

_BRUNO VS LUCIAN_

_ASH KETCHUM VS BIANCA(UNOVA)_

_WULFRIC VS SHAUNTAI_

_ALDER VS VIRGIL_

_CILAN VS CASEY_

_CAITLIN VS CYNTHIA_

The first battle shall be between Ash ketchum and Bianca(Unova) ,trainers choose your pokemon

Ash said" go Primeape" while Bianca sent out her Cincinno. "Battle begin"

"Primeape use focus punch and close combat combo"said Ash, Primeape ran towards Cincinno and hit hard and within minutes Cincinno fainted. The referee said"Cincinno is unable to battle, please send out your next pokemon"

Bianca sent out for Braviary while Ash switched to Unfezant. This was to be a battle of flyers."begin"said the referee and this time Bianca went for offense shouting loudly "air cutter',Braviary sent out spinning gears which were dodged by Unfezant and then Ash took a gamble and ordered Unfezant to use attract which worked as Braviary was male and Ash said then "time to finish it Unfezant use combo brutus". No one understood combo brutus but they could see Unfezant perform double team and use agility whose speed helped in charging a sky drop which Braviary hard and that was followed aerial ace. After the smoke cleared, Braviary was down and out"Braviary was unable to battle, the winner is Unfezant"said the ref.

Bianca sent out Klinklang next while Ash stuck with Unfezant "battle begin'. Ash took offense with a quick attack but was countered by iron defense. Ash then used bide while Klinklang attacked with different attacks but at the end bide hit and almost knocked out Klinklang but it survived. It was knocked out next move which was air slash. The ref announced "Klinklang is unable to battle and winner is Unfezant."

After that Ash sweeped the battle beating her Escavalier with Emboar, Emboar with Bastoise and her newly caught and evolved Seismitoad with Leavanny."the winner of this match is Ash ketchum"

**A/N-I promised another chapter now and here it is.**


	7. Chapter 7- Training and spies

**THE Betrayed Master**

**AUTHORS NOTES=****This is my first fanfic so please R and R!**

**Summary****: Ash Ketchum has been betrayed by all those who he once called friends. After 5 years, he gets invited to battle in a tournament where only the elite trainers will be able to battle.**

**Chapter 7-TRAINING AND SPIES**

The winners of the battles on the first day were:

DAWN BERLITZ

DREW LAROUSE

KENNY

STEPHAN

MAX MAPLE

BROCK SLATE

MAY MAPLE

BRANDON

LORELELI

DIANTHA

LUCIAN

ASH KETCHUM

SHAUNTAI

ALDER

CILAN

CYNTHIA

These people will be going through to round 3 and after a break tomorrow day 2 battles of round 2 shall take place. The trainers had had a long day and everyone slept well.

Next morning Ash woke up early and started training his pokemon by giving them routine Y, all routines were arranged in a alphabetical order and the progressing letter made the routine more stronger and difficult. Routine Y was running 53 miles and then 5 hours of sparring and even the trainer did all this because Ash had aura powers and he too chose a sparring partner daily. He and his pokemon were in top shape.

_MEANWHILE..._

At the pokemon centre the traitors woke up late and met downstairs for breakfast, in the last few years they had become lethargic in training pokemon and lazy people and because of that many of their rivals had caught up to them and had improved a lot lately.

They needed to meet over breakfast and decided what would be the best way to approach Ash and talk about it. They decided it to be Dawn as Ash had hopelessly fallen head over heels for her years ago and he believed in one love so she could maybe rekindle his feelings for him and make him their pawn and control him and controlling him meant having unlimited power at their fingertips. Dawn left for the training facility of the champions and only Ash was training there along with Serena and Paul.

Ash and Paul were sparring their pokemon, Electivire against Pikachu and Magmortar against Infernape, Pauls pokemon were holding their own against Ashs pokemon very well and were giving them a tough workout. After the battle got over, Serena came to Ash and they started making out full blown as Serena congratulated him over yesterdays win. Ashs Lucario had already sensed the presence of the traitors and so had Ash.

He thought up a plan to take revenge against the traitors and called security as non champions and elite 4 were not allowed in here. Security caught them and were about to throw them out when Kenny and Drew came in but he traitors could not see them. Dawn said"didn't we travel with you Ash we should be your guests not this slut and purple haired weirdo, now let us in , I am your munchkins."

Ash lost his cool now as his friends were insulted and he shouted at them"Shut up you traitors and you Dawn really think that i still love you i moved on with Serena years ago, she is my true love not some cheapstake."

Dawn broke free and ran at Ash and kissed him as a last ditch attempt not realizing Kenny was there and May threw herself at Paul without her too knowing Drew standing there.

She thought if Ash could not be influenced then maybe Paul could be influenced and they would not be thrown out of there.

Kenny and Drew gave one crying look to their respective girlfriends and ran away.

**A/N=Here is the next chapter review if you like.**


	8. Chapter 8

**THE Betrayed Master**

**AUTHORS NOTES=****This is my first fanfic so please R and R!**

**Summary****: Ash Ketchum has been betrayed by all those who he once called friends. After 5 years, he gets invited to battle in a tournament where only the elite trainers will be able to battle.**

**Chapter 8-Round 2 day 2**

Day 2 hopes to bring some exciting battles for the day as the remaining trainers tussle out for a spot on top 32 and here are the matches:

**AARON VS SOLIDAD**

**GLACIA VS DRASNA**

**GARY OAK VS SABRINA**

**BERTHA VS AGATHA**

**VOLKNER VS FLINT**

**LYRA VS CRESS**

**CLAIR VS NORMAN MAPLE**

**STEVEN STONE VS IRIS**

**WALLACE VS CHILLI**

**LANCE VS TYSON**

**NANDO VS PAUL ROBELO**

**TRIP VS CLEMONT**

**BARRY VS PALMER**

**RITCHIE VS HARRISON**

**CONWAY VS TOBIAS**

**SERENA VS MORRISON**

That is todays schedule and be prepared for a round of awesomeness as many elite 4 and former champion masters are set to battle.

Here are the results of round 2 victors.

AARON

GLACIA

GARY OAK

BERTHA

VOLKNER

LYRA

NORMAN MAPLE

STEVEN STONE

WALLACE

LANCE

PAUL ROBELO

TRIP

PALMER

RITCHIE

TOBAIS

SERENA


End file.
